The Anything Can Happen Desirable
by LauraRoslinForever
Summary: SPOILER ALERT. This dearies, is episode addition to The Anything Can Happen Recurrence. If you have not read the taping report this is your chance to back away now... all I can say is Sheldon and Amy have some issues to sort out. High fluff alert.


_**Author**__**'**__**s Note: **__**SPOILER ALERT. This dearies, is episode addition**__** to **_**The Anything Can Happen Recurrence**_**. If you have not read the taping report this is your chance to turn back now... **_

_**I**__**'**__**m sorry, but Amy Farrah Fowler rocking a school girl uniform? Oh yeah, the fan girl in me could not let this go. Fair warning, this is some pretty heavy fluff. Also I have not yet seen what actually happens; i.e. when he opens the door**__**… **__**where she drops the coat- so a lot was left to my imagination. I always try and stay as cannon focused as I can, but well, I**__**'**__**ll let you be the judge. Oh, and before I forget, the **__**"**__**science**__**" **__**in this fiction is exactly that. Fiction. I attempted to do a bit of research on String Theory and it only left me with a headache and the urge to drink a bottle of wine or six. **_

_**I don**__**'**__**t own/take credit for the characters, yadda yadda yadda**__**… **_

_**Review! You know I love reviews, right? *Wink* I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Sheldon stared at his laptop. A movie played on the screen but his eyes were unfocused. Truthfully, he could care less about the movie. It was late, Leonard and Penny already gone to her apartment for the night. He contemplated going to bed but an uncertain feeling settled in him making sleep at the moment frustratingly impossible.

He knew exactly what the feeling was. Overwhelmed was a word that merely skimmed the surface of emotions that this momentous event had elicited and there was no one to offer comfort and a willing ear. At least, no one _willing_.

Today, Amy had lied to him. While he sat alone in the apartment, attempting to come to terms with the tumult of emotions he'd felt after being dragged by Penny to the psychic, it was that thought alone which weighed heavily on his mind. The fact that she lied to be away from him, scared him more than he'd like to admit and this realization gave him pause. He was forced to accept that, he'd been quite selfish and dismissive in regards to Amy as of late, and once he thought about it he admitted he missed her.

Sitting there at his desk, he began to seethe. The whole situation was insane. _Give yourself to the relationship..._ He wasn't so gullible to believe that a simple thing such as a relationship would solve everything. What malarkey. Utter crazy malarkey.

It was this very emotional necessity of having someone by your side, during the hard times and good times that made him want to laugh in that psychics face. He snorted. Why would he want to give himself to someone who didn't even want to be around him?

_Maybe because you push her away instead of pulling her closer?_ A tiny voice reasoned.

Shaking his head at his own inner musings, he replied stubbornly, "She would know."

He glanced up from the movie, as a knock on his door surprised him.

Pushing away from his desk, he was almost certain who would be standing behind the door. He wasn't disappointed. She was standing in front of him wearing a dark blue trench coat. He frowned as she looked at him. "Sheldon."

"Amy," he said, regarding her suspiciously, as he held the door open for her.

She walked in, while he closed the door behind her. She was by his desk now, one of her hands running over it, as the other held onto the tie of her coat. He tried not to watch as she nervously bit her lower lip. He suddenly wondered when he'd last kissed her. If he had to think of it, it had been far too long.

"I'm sorry for lying to you tonight, and after giving it some thought, I'd like to make it up to you."

"How do you propose to do that?"

Amy untied the trench coat letting it pool to the floor. He recognized her ensemble instantly. She was wearing a short sleeved button up shirt, with a black neck tie. The plaid red and black skirt reminded Sheldon of a movie Howard once brought over. The thought made him cringe. He hated that movie.

"Unless you've got a copy of _Gravity_ Blu-ray under that skirt, I don't know where you're going with this."

"I'm trying to say sorry for lying to you."

He tried not to notice the freckles on her bare arms. "So why are you dressed like you're on your way to Saint Francis High School?"

"Because I've heard this is sometimes how girlfriends apologize to their boyfriends."

He almost smiled. "And you thought this would work on me?"

"Are you saying you are completely unaffected?" She slowly took a step towards him.

"I'm saying that your _assumption_ that I would have a similar affinity towards an all too common male sexual desire is flawed."

"Oh, how so?"

"This particular outfit is a classically overly-used cliché which only serves to fuel an ultimate desire for innocence and dominance, whereas I prefer intelligence and equality. It's this affinity which marks a sharp differentiation between the maturity levels in my sex, and I, little lady, am above that." Sheldon walked around taking a seat in his spot and crossed his arms defiantly.

Amy smothered a grin, as she slowly inched her way toward him. Her voice grew lower as she got closer to him. "You know, supersymmetry is a very beautiful structure. The existence of a "superpartner" twin for every elementary particle is really quite mesmerizing."

Sheldon's mouth opened a bit in surprise.

She was now in front of him, but instead of taking her usual spot beside him, she nudged his legs apart, so she could sit opposite him on the edge of the coffee table. With her legs now between his, her knees grazed the inside of his thighs. She leaned forward; her voice husky and just above a whisper. His eyes watched her movements with great interest as she continued, "Because particles and their superpartners are of opposite types, their energy contributions to the Higgs field have opposite signs."

Her finger traced an imaginary line on his leg, as she spoke. "One guides its energy up, the other guides it down, and coming together the pair's contributions cancel out, resulting in no catastrophic effect on the Higgs field but instead create an almost too powerful amalgamation."

Sheldon swallowed visibly. He'd never been so affected by anything in his entire life. And he knew without a doubt that he would never hear anything sexier than Amy Farrah Fowler describing string theory.

He licked his lips and noticed her gaze dip to watch his mouth and, as his face moved closer, her eyes darkened.

He was a breath away from meeting her lips with his when he sat back abruptly.

"Wait, you lied to me, Amy."

He watched as her forehead creased in a frown and her eyes clouded with disappointment. "I know, Sheldon and I'm very sorry for that."

"I don't understand, I thought you said if something bothered us, we were going to tell one another."

Her shoulders slumped. "I know, you're right. I just…"

"What?"

"I just didn't want you to get even more upset. This is a difficult time for you right now, I know that. It's just…" she shrugged, guiltily. "You're always talking to Penny. Which, I understand you both have a commonality in both your careers, which enables you to better bond. But all I seem to hear is the complaining and not what's really going on inside your head. I sometimes just wish you could be as open and honest with me as you are with her."

Sheldon sat back a bit and stared. His mind running over the last few weeks, the conversations they had, Amy was correct.

He didn't know what to say. The voice in his head was right, he was pushing her away. After all his harsh thoughts, all he wanted to do now was wrap her in his arms and make the insecure look in her eyes vanish.

He opened his mouth her but she beat him to it.

"Sheldon, I understand all the answers that you seek to be the very existence of the universe have been put into question and that the very fabric of that existence could be fading away. But that doesn't mean you should give up. Sometimes the answers we seek, lead us to unexpected places, revealing to us more than we ever thought possible."

She had his undivided attention. "I know it sounds sentimental and a bit too romantic of a notion, but when you believe in something and you love something with everything that you are, you don't give up on that. You can't. The results will come with time. You are the smartest man I've ever known, and I know without a doubt that you will find the answers you're looking for. I believe in you."

He blinked at her. His eyes held hers for the longest time. The meaning behind her words hitting him so profoundly he couldn't describe it. He loved string theory, yes, but what was more was the pragmatic creature before him.

The nonsensical advice from the "psychic" earlier that evening came back to him. What would it mean to give himself to Amy? He spent all this time shouting at the rain and all it took was words of reassurance, and knowing that the woman he loved believed in him, to bring everything in his life into complete focus.

His eyes widened.

He loved her.

Looking into her green eyes he realized the wonderfully beautiful woman before him loved him as well. Suddenly her proximity didn't bother him; instead he used it to his ultimate advantage. Pulling her to him, she slid fluidly onto his lap straddling his legs. It was his boldest move to date, and he had no idea what possessed him to do it. Amy brought her hands to rest on his chest, as his lips crashed onto hers; kissing her with intensity he'd never known before.

He felt force in his chest expanding, filling him. The answers to the universe he would solve eventually. He would have his Nobel Prize. That he was sure of because Amy believed in him and that was all he needed.


End file.
